


Surprise

by SanneARBY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Surprise Party, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to throw a surprise party for Sherlock and enlists the help of Mycroft and Lestrade. They discuss the plans right in front of Sherlock since they know he won't listen and is totally surprised. But the guest list seems to have grown to include his nemesis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jennifer's lovely prompt!

“So are you two coming or not?” John asked, watching how Sherlock was putting a specimen of whatever under the microscope. John smiled. “Of course we are coming, but Greg is having some issues with the oven.” Mycroft sighed over the phone, John hearing some curses coming from the other line. “Is that Greg?” John asked, even though he was stating the obvious. “Yes. He was baking some cupcakes, but the oven seems to not want to work.” Mycroft said, giving some instructions to Greg over the phone. 

“I think we can better move the appointment to tomorrow.” John said, as he heard a loud clang and a loud curse followed. “What even is going on with the oven?” John asked, as a gasp was heard and then a tap. “It seems to fail at warming up properly. Mycroft said, immediately followed by: “Greg, are you okay?” John smiled. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. One PM?” 

“Of course. Good evening.” 

“Good evening, Mycroft.” John hung up and sighed. “Seems like Mycroft and Greg are having some issues with their oven.” Sherlock didn’t respond, twisting a round button on his microscope. “Do you even hear me?” John asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen while stuffing his phone in his pocket. Sherlock made out a noise, and John inched closer, leaning on Sherlock’s shoulder. “What was that?”

“You’re ruining the samples by blocking the light.” Sherlock now said, clearly and loud, gently shoving John aside with his elbow. “Sorry, detective.” John said in Sherlock’s ear, pressing a kiss in his curls. Sherlock growled something, and John went aside to leave Sherlock to his job. 

“Want some tea?” John asked, filling the kettle with water. “Yes, thank you.” Sherlock said; his focus not lost. John placed the kettle on its place and went back in the living room, grabbing his laptop and starting to type. 

 

“Welcome, Mycroft. Hey, Greg.” John said, as Mycroft and Greg walked in 221b and smiled. “I boiled some water if you want some tea?” John continued, standing up and walking to the kitchen where Sherlock was inspecting some samples. “Can’t you better do this at Bart’s?” Greg asked, looking how John grabbed some mugs for the tea. “He can’t hear you.” Mycroft said to Greg, as John placed the mugs on the counter. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s in his own world now. You can’t talk to him; at least, he won’t speak back.” Mycroft said, glaring to Sherlock as well as he could. “Does he do it often?” Mycroft then added, smiling as John passed him a mug of tea. “He does it when he’s on a case or he’s doing … this.” John answered, pointing vaguely to Sherlock’s things on the table. “Understandable. Now, what is it that you wished us to talk to about?” 

“Sherlock is having his birthday very soon, and I was planning on giving him a surprise party.” John said, subconsciously inching closer. “And you planned on planning it with Sherlock in the room?” Greg asked, nipping his tea. “He isn’t here. At least not mentally.” Mycroft said, glaring to Greg and smiling. John nodded. “That’s true. So we can just plan it here.” 

“Alright. What’s there to plan?” Greg asked, looking at the note block John grabbed together with a pen. “Obviously we need to know who to invite, what to get and what to do.” Mycroft said, watching how John wrote down the words _people_ , _food_ , and _music_.

“Misses Hudson is fixed; of course she has to be here. Just as Molly, Mike and Jim. He’s Molly’s boyfriend, right?” John said, writing down the names in a neat handwriting. “From all that I know, he is.” Greg said, grabbing a cookie from the plate John had placed. “You two, obviously.” John said, writing their names down too. “Miss Adler too?” Mycroft asked, nipping off his own tea. “Of course. What is a birthday without her?” John joked, writing down her name as well. “Although we’ve got to keep her from making appointments with friends.” Greg said, quickly sipping his tea when Mycroft turned to look at him.

“Don’t lose focus, guys.” John said, snapping his fingers once to let Mycroft look back. “We’ve still got other things to focus on; such as what we’re going to get for food and music and all.” John said, writing down some more names he remembered and putting down the pen. “So, where do we start?” 

 

“I’m sure Sherlock doesn’t know that we’ve done this; it’s going to be a great surprise!” Greg said behind John, Mycroft standing right next to him. “He’s at Bart’s, right, Molly?” John asked Molly, who nodded and smiled. “When I left, he was still examining the body. What is your gift?” she asked John, cocking her head slightly. “Greg told me there’s been two homicides at the exact same time, but both at the other part of town. As far as I know, Sherlock doesn’t know that yet.” John said, immediately shushing the people there after. “He’s coming.”

The stairs creaked, as Sherlock walked up slow and steady. “I think he knows.” Greg whispered, receiving a shush from Mrs Hudson. Sherlock opened the door slowly and stumbled back immediately, as all the people in the room yelled ‘surprise!’ and jumped up. Sherlock blinked a few times and shook his head in disbelief, as he tried to say something a few times but failed.

“Sherlock, you okay?” John asked, walking towards him while the rest of the crowd started chatting and drinking. “My – my mind palace is disrupted.” Sherlock murmured, shaking his head to get him out of his palace. “Sorry for that; I didn’t think that through.” John said, cupping Sherlock’s head and pecking his lips. Sherlock nodded vaguely and walked in the apartment, looking around at the people and sighing quiet. “Did you really have to?” he then asked John, his eyes locking onto something. “Did he really have to?” he said, John following his gaze. 

“Who? Jim?” John asked, frowning. “Moriarty.” Sherlock corrected, pulling off his coat and scarf and handing them to John. “Mori- Moriarty? _The_ Moriarty?” John said shocked, as he hung up Sherlock’s coat and scarf. “Yes, obviously.” Sherlock answered, gliding to Greg and interfering a conversation about any new cases. Greg eyed to John, and John shook his head unnoticeable. _I haven’t told him yet_ he said, and Greg understood it and answered with a _fortunately not_. 

“Mister Watson! What is your gift going to be?” Irene asked, walking to John slowly and raising her glass of wine as congratulation and taking a nip of it. “Do not tell him, but there has been two homicides both a city distance away. At the same time.” John answered, taking a nip of his own wine. “Is that your way of giving gifts?”

“It’s rather Sherlock’s taste in them.” John smiled back to Irene and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed a spoon and ticked against the glass. “Can I have your attention, please?” John said, all the people turning around and facing John; Sherlock on the front row. “First, I want to wish my husband Sherlock a happy birthday, and I hope for many other years with his recklessness peeking around the corner.” John said, raising his glass and having everyone returning the gesture. Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk as he did too.

“Second of all, I’m ready to tell Sherlock what my gift is.” John said, drinking up his wine and placing down the glass. “There have been two suicides both occurring at the same time; but here is the mysterious part: they happened both at the other side of town.” John said, smiling, as Sherlock seemed to think about that immediately. “Thank you.” John said, as everyone started clapping for him and he stepped out of the kitchen. “I’ve got another gift for you tonight.” John whispered, as he stopped in front of Sherlock and kissed him. “Will I enjoy that gift as much as this one?” Sherlock asked, even though he knew the answer. “Isn’t that obvious?” John then said, smiling.

 

“It was a great party! Thanks for the invitation, John!” Greg said, pulling Mycroft out the door. “Happy birthday, Sherlock!” he quickly shouted before he disappeared down stairs. “You need help with cleaning this up, boys?” Mrs Hudson asked, grabbing some empty glasses and placing them on the kitchen counter. “No, thank you; we’ll manage.” John said, as Mrs Hudson smiled and walked downstairs. 

“I really liked it, Molly.” Jim said, Molly smiling. “So did I. Thank you for inviting us.” she then said to John, who stared to Jim with a fake smile. He had no clue how Moriarty looked, but if Sherlock was right –which he undoubtedly was, of course- this was Moriarty. Did Jim know they knew? “Yes, thank you for inviting us, John.” Jim said, smiling vaguely like he knew too much. John shivered and smiled back. “Of course, any time.” he said, hoping they’d leave soon. 

Sherlock looked up and noticed John was uncomfortable. He was lucky he hadn’t had to speak to everyone here, because Moriarty would’ve undoubtedly said things that made John freak out. Sherlock stood up and walked towards John, subtly pulling him back from Moriarty and Molly. That woman really was blind. “Thank you for coming, but we’ve got an apartment to clean up; and I’d really go to bed early today.” Sherlock said, smiling slight as Moriarty smirked. “That’s okay, right, Molly?” he said, a hand gliding over her back. “Of course! We’ll go right now; thank you for the wonderful time!” 

“You’re welcome.” John said, feeling safer with Sherlock behind him. Molly and Jim waved goodbye and left the apartment, Sherlock and John left alone now. “He made me so uncomfortable.” John shivered, looking around the room to check on any leftover glasses. “That’s what he does. Now, what is that surprise you were talking about?” Sherlock asked, inching to John to brush their lips together. 

 

Later that night, John calmed down panting on the bed, Sherlock kissing John’s neck. John stared at the dark ceiling, as Sherlock moved his lips down to John’s stomach. “Sherlock.” John said, looking down to meet Sherlock’s pale blue eyes. “Tonight, you said your mind palace was disrupted.” 

“I indeed said so.” 

“But… in all that time I’ve known you and married you, your mind palace was not able to be disrupted.” John whispered, smiling at the sight of his husband. “It never was.” he added. Sherlock sighed quiet and moved up for his lips to meet John’s. “It always has been.” Sherlock answered there after, making John blink a few times. “What – what do you mean?” 

“John, you are very important to me, more important than any case or other person. My mind palace can always be disrupted if it involves you.” Sherlock said, smiling as John started blushing furiously. “Sherlock – that’s... that’s the nicest thing you could ever tell me.” John whispered, as Sherlock kissed John’s jaw line. “Does it beat ‘I love you’?” Sherlock asked, glaring up John’s eyes. “It – it does with ease.”


End file.
